


Time is Broken

by Snarkyowl



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: And also kicked, Chase gets choked, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: “Why are you doing this?” Cried the wounded stag.“Because I’ve never been hungrier,” replied the wolf.A conversation of sorts between what were once best friends.





	Time is Broken

“I trusted you! You were my friend! You were _our_ friend! Our _fucking family_! What the hell happened?”   
“You’re pathetic.” 

The growl comes from behind him, a foot kicking into his back and sending him sprawling to the floor before he can turn to look Anti in the eye. Anti cackles as he scrabbles to try and get to his feet, snarls when he grabs for his gun. A foot connects with his ribs.   
He cries out, falling to his side and curling in on himself. Anti laughs again. 

“I’m making you stronger. All of you. Can’t you see that?”  
“You’re hurting us! Look what you did to Jack! To Henrik! You almost killed him!”   
“And look how far they’ve both come!”   
“Jack is in a fucking coma!” 

Chase’s voice breaks, a shout turning to a sob as he hunches back to the floor. “You ruined everything. You didn’t make anyone stronger. All you’ve done is split us apart.” Anti sneers, reaching down to grab Chase by the throat. He pulls him up onto his feet, eyes steadily meeting Chase’s watery gaze.   
“I did what I had to. You just don’t understand. No one does.”  
“If you’d talked to us, we could h– ach–” Chase gasps as Anti’s grip tightens, effectively cutting of his air flow.

“Ah-ah-ah, Chasey. It’s the adult’s turn to talk.” Anti grins, a giggle bubbling in his throat as he slams Chase back into the wall. “Now _sit down and listen_ ,” he snarls, watching with sick satisfaction as Chase slumps to the floor with a silent sob of pain.  
“You think I’m doing this all to hurt you. To be cruel. I am in some ways, but you know me. I’m always like that. No, no, this? This is different.” Anti’s voice is nearly a snarl as he speaks, crouching down to get in Chase’s face. His eyes are wild, unrecognizable. Chase’s friend is gone.

Maybe forever.

“Time broke, Chase. Do you get that? Time fucking broke. Shattered like your mother’s shitty vase. It’s so fucking broken we got stuck in a loop. You and me and Jack and– and all of us! But I figured out a way to fix it. Do you get it? I can fix it!”   
“You’re going to fix time?” Chase asks, voice hoarse and weak. Anti frowns and growls, jumping to stand up straight once more.  
“See? You aren’t listening!”  
“I’m just confused–”  
“You aren’t _paying attention_! You never do. No, you’re too stupid.” Chase tries not to wince at the words, but he does anyways. “I need someone smarter. Like Marvin or Henrik. You’re a waste of my time.”

“What happened to you, Anti? What happened to my best friend?” Anti pauses, right hand holding the door frame as he turns his head over his shoulder to look at Chase. For some reason it feels familiar.  
The sharp-toothed smile is all too familiar a sight.  
“Time is broken, Chasey boy, and so am I.”

The door slams shut behind Anti, leaving Chase alone in a room bathed in a soft, red glow. He can’t find the source of it no matter how hard he tries. 

Somewhere, a child laughs.

Somewhere, his friends are sleeping and unaware of what’s coming.

“Jack,” Chase mumbles to the empty room, “You have to wake up.”


End file.
